pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darith Kaulk
Heya, we don't give credit on the wiki for builds. See PW:OWN. Thanks. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:16, 12 January 2008 (EST) :Ah thanks, I was looking for an article like that when we put it up. I appreciate the link & notification. ::What most users do to show they created a build is to put a link to it on their userpage. There's nothing in the policy against that =) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 00:24, 13 January 2008 (EST) Build Discussion Please post any comments you want directed at me about my builds here. Thanks! :D :well, sign with ~~~~ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:29, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::also, the second archive at yellow way wasnt necessary yet ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:24, 18 January 2008 (EST) :::It was starting to get there, but meh... its all the same. : ) As to signing... yeah I keep forgetting... durrDarith Kaulk 10:25, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::::no it wasn't really close at getting archived, only archive when its starting to say something like this: this page is (number) kilobites long. some internet browsers... etc ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:29, 18 January 2008 (EST) :::::Oh ok! Thanks, I didn't realize there was somewhat of a "criteria" for archiving. I just figured the page was getting pretty long. I'll make sure to remember that from now on, thanks for the information! ^^ Darith Kaulk 13:04, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::::::np, now that will be 50k plx k thx ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:46, 18 January 2008 (EST) Spamming Pages Here are a few guidelines for ya. Please be aware that not following these guidelines can result in a ban. #See PvX:OWN. You made the build, now everyone can use it. It's public property. It's not yours anymore at all. #Don't ask people to verify their votes. Ask on the build's talk pages or not at all. Not doing so is a violation of PvX:DIS under spam. Thanks for your cooperation and have a fine day, my good sir. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 07:19, 18 January 2008 (EST) :"If a user feels that an unwarranted rating has been given to a build, he or she may contact the voter in question and ask them to explain or elaborate their rating on the build's discussion page. Note that all discussion about votes and their reasons takes place on the build's discussion page, not on the voter's talk page. However, a short message on the voter's talk page in order to draw his attention on the discussion is acceptable."PvX:VETTING As far as I can tell, I've simply been doing my best to follow the guidelines listed under Real Vetting.Darith Kaulk 10:17, 18 January 2008 (EST) :Note that all discussion about votes and their reasons takes place on the build's discussion page, not on the voter's talk page. You said it yourself. Also, you should use the administrator noticeboard instead of directly contacting a voter. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:43, 20 January 2008 (EST) :: I notice you conveniently ignored the last line of that quote. I never talked about my build on someone elses page, I only informed them of questions I had regarding their review. In fact I copied replies from users talk pages on to the Yellow-Way discussion page in order to protect users and to keep the build discussion located there. Also, I'd rather attempt to handle things myself than run and tell the admins the first chance I get. There are policies in place that encourage you to solve your own issues before bugging admins about it. Darith Kaulk 18:50, 25 January 2008 (EST) yellow way Thanks, ill do that :p himynameisbobbyjoe 17:31, 20 January 2008 (EST)